fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Karmjalion(ONI-009)
Karmjalion is a colossal marine creature that lives in the Marshall Islands, but specifically close to Erikub Atoll. No one knows how Karmjalion really is, so he gets the appointment ONI-009(Organism Not Identified) by the Government of the United States of America. The navy seeks to exterminate the kaiju, as he is guilty of the disappearance of 2 destroyers. Because of this, perimeters near the Erikub Atoll are monitored and bombed (including use of nuclear weapons) and inhabited locations are always advised. Karmjalion is the only specimen of the Syralesions. Species of kaiju that was already extinct after a cataclysmic event that happened 600 million years ago. Appearence Karmjalion has an abnormal appearance compared to other living beings known to science. AT-I Karmjalion is bipedal and their skin is black, but in some regions they are gray. It has 4 red eyes that glow in very dark environments. His body is similar to Knifehead (Kaiju from the movie Pacific Rim). He has 4 arms. The superiors have 3 claws of 25 meters. Both upper limbs are 40 meters. His coup is capable of destroying a 40-story building. The lower ones have 3 claws of 11.8 meters and are used to hold vehicles as buses. His head resembles that of Scunner from Pacific Rim. Your jaw can open about 89°. Red stripes that glow in the dark are over your skin. They are the result of radioactive chemical compounds that accumulate in the epidermis of the monster, which when fed, provides more energy to the compounds. Its tail is similar to that of a shark, but has 6 crests. It is also covered with thorns and plaques of an unknown biological material. Its legs have 4 claws of 29.3 meters that can shatter smaller buildings AT-II The AT-II form is used in cases of extreme importance like combat. This new form maintains some characteristics of AT-I. But on its back there are several red and orange crystals that store an absurd amount of energy. This layer of crystals extend to the tail. There are regions that contain substances, which in some cases glow red and orange when energy comes into contact with them. On the tail grow thorns and bony plaques that resemble a Stegosaurus. His eyes shine brighter. In that form, it gets more powerful than AT-I. Story Karmjalion was born about 83,000,000 years ago in the region of the current Mashall Islands in a giant crevasse. His egg remained safe during the cataclysmic event. He began to feed on marine animals of the time and explore the Pacific Ocean. Discovery On May 14, 1959, a secret patrol mission near Erikub Atoll was being held by the US Navy. At 4:44 am, the USS Nautilus nuclear submarine detected a heat signature of about 117 meters. The signature was 482 meters away from the vehicle. The signature was fast approaching the submarine at a speed of 40km per hour. The submarine quickly fired torpedoes at the signature, but none hit her since she strayed from the missiles. When the signature was about 211 meters away from the USS Nautilus, it deviated from the direction of the submarine and vanished from the radar of the vehicle. The US Navy has classified the signature as an unknown stealth marine vehicle of Soviet ownership. But some military disagreed and suggested an investigation. On June 8, 1959, the same USS Nautilus submarine accompanied by other small patrol vehicles were in the same place where the signature was captured. The investigation lasted 6 days. On June 14, a colossal-sized figure was seen inside the Erikub Atoll basin about 200 meters deep. The figure received torpedo attacks, and it quickly disappeared. After that day, the signature was named ONI-009 by the United States Government, but was given a suggestion by a resident of the region, "Karmjalion." Since then, patrolling in the region is frequent. And sirens were installed on nearby islands in case of an attack. Karmjalion began to appear more frequently in the region. The Hunt(Operation Erikub) The situation in the Marshall Islands was quiet. But in December 1966, two American destroyer ships disappeared as they entered the Erikub Atoll basin, and were only found in 1970, shipwrecked and scratched and completely shattered. The American Government associated the destruction of the ship to Karmjalion and began to send combat vehicles to capture and to kill the monster. In 1971, the United States declared a state of alert in the Marshall Islands and nearby locations (including Hawaii). In 1974, a nuclear bomb with a yield of 30kt was detonated in Erikub Atoll, with the intention of attracting Karmjalion. Various bombings, patrols and military operations began to take place at Erikub Atoll and nearby places. Villages and allotments were evacuated in nearby areas. This hunt for Karmjalion was named Operation Erikub. By 1976, other kaijus began to appear in the region. Therefore, Operation Erikub has been validated for any other kaiju or creature that appears to be threatening or dangerous(including Godzilla). Powers and Abilities *'Breath: '''Karmjalion has a Godzilla-like breath, but it's red. His breath is more powerful than that of Godzilla 2014. *'Force Wave:' Karmjalion can release a powerful force wave when in AT-II form. This wave can break windows, destroy the eardrums, crush bones, blind, cast small living beings away and destroy houses. In addition to being a magnetic pulse. Damage may depend on distance. Unfortunately this costs a lot of energy from Karmjalion, and soon after carrying out the attack he weakens. *'Pores:' Karmjalion can release small radioactive pores into the air. These pores are produced by the chemical substances and compounds of your body. These pores can be lethal to humans and can cause life-threatening lung cancer. *'Energy Balls:' Karmjalion can shoot energy balls from the mouth. *'Interference:' Karmjalion may cause interference to radars, radios, televisions, and any other electronic device. Even appliances. This is due to the radioactive waves released from his body. *'Omega Breath: Karmjalion contains a more powerful version of your breath. It can kill several kaijus and living beings. This is also his most powerful attack. It can only use in its AT-II form. Trivia *He already fought against Godzilla and lost, but survived. *Erikub Atoll is not a fictional island. *USS Nautilus is a real submarine. Special message (if you are an admin, read this) ''If the story is bad, you have the right to exclude it (admin). But first, please let me know and explain the reason. If you only need to edit it (also for normal users). I confess that this kaiju is a test. Sorry for not having uploaded an image.'' ''If you are a Wikia admin, please read my last blog post (I apologize). I hope you will forgive me.'' ''-Bi2018bi2''''' Category:Kaiju Category:Fanfiction Category:Universe 11492 Category:Marine Kaiju Category:By Bi2018bi2 Category:Metaverse 142